


A World in Shades of Pink Lemonade: A Collection

by daretogobeyondtheunknown



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretogobeyondtheunknown/pseuds/daretogobeyondtheunknown
Summary: “Family is the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are, love you no matter what and would do anything to see you smile.”unknown





	1. Corn Hustler

“Tiny Spanish corn hustler?”

Trini regarded Zack with a look of disbelief.

“Yeah. Did you see your skill sets? Doing Ki- Ouch! Hey, stop- ouch- why you hatin’?”

“Because you’re stupid,” Trini growled, landing another hit with the rolled up sheet of papers Zack had so thoughtfully put together.

“Hey, I take great offense to that,” Zack started with a hand over his chest, “I’m really quite-“

“Idiotic,” Trini cut off, crumbling the papers into a tiny wad, “Why the hell did you make this anyways?”

The paper wad bounced off his forehead with a sizable amount of force. Well, for a wad of paper being lobbed by a Power Ranger that was. Which would have certainly left behind a notable impression were it not for Zack’s super healing ability.

“Kim said you were struggling to make some resume thing and since I’m like, creative genius extraordinaire, and had a bit of time, I thought I’d whip one up for you,” Zack beamed, the corners of his lips seemingly stretching ear to ear, “You know like how Kim’s got yo-“

Whatever words might have followed the statement were lost in the pained groan and Zack dropping in a heap. It wasn’t that Trini was violent per se it was merely that she had this killer reflex that responded well to stupid and Zack just oozed stupid.

“It was a letter to my  _abuelita_ , Zack, not some… some corn hustling job!”


	2. Love Fixes Broken Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Family is the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are, love you no matter what and would do anything to see you smile.”                                                                                          _unknown_            

“Are you a doctor?”

Kimberly looked up from the plastic stove set to regard the soft inquisition. 

“Huh?”

“That thing. Doctors have them. Are you one?”

Sure, Kimberly had managed to find the stethoscope in the bottom of the toy bin but it hardly worked. 

“No.”

But she had tried it on Jason Scott and had managed to convince him that he was a zombie because well zombies had no heartbeat and she couldn’t hear a heartbeat. But this girl hardly looked as gullible as Jason because he bit Tommy Oliver and like, seriously? It was _plastic_.

“Why not?”

Or maybe she was and Kimberly dropped her pots into the tiny sink. Cooking was boring anyways and the only thing great about dishes were the bubbles and this place had no bubbles. Not even when Kimberly demanded they should. 

“Why do you need a doctor?”

If Kimberly thought the girl was adorable before then when she shuffled, toes stabbing into the itchy carpet and hands tucked behind her back, she became super duper adorable because her daddy always said super duper was the bestest. This girl just seemed like the bestest and well Kimberly had a good sense for these sorts of things. 

“My mom says doctors fix broken things.” 

It made sense. When her uncle had broken his leg the doctor made him better. Gave him something her mom had called a cast which apparently came in different colours, like pink. It was a pretty kind of pink and Kimberly had asked if her mom would let her break her leg too. 

Unfortunately, her mom said no.  

“What’s broken?”

“I am.”

Kimberly frowned. Nothing looked broken - no cast and she sure didn’t swear the way her uncle had because apparently being broken hurt. A lot.

Not that Kimberly would know, her mom still wouldn’t let her break her leg.   

“You’re not broken.”

“How do you know that? You’re not a doctor.”

Hands on hips, Kimberly frowned. 

It wasn’t that she was upset - okay, maybe a little \- but it was because whoever this girl was she clearly wasn’t broken. The fact that she believed she was was just wrong and Kimberly wanted to make it better. Which was weird because Kimberly didn’t usually want to make things better just wanted to play with pink bubbles and see who she could get in trouble next.   

“Because my mommy says love fixes broken things. If you’re broken I’m going to love you. So you’re not broken.”

The pink colouring of her cheeks looked cute - super duper cute - and Kimberly just wanted to hug the girl. Which again, weird. Kimberly only hugged her mom and dad. Well and sometimes she hugged her uncle because he was funny and swore like a sailor. Her grandparents smelt funny so Kimberly didn’t hug them. 

“B-b-but-”

Holding her hand up, Kimberly refused to hear any excuses. Excuses were for boring people and Kimberly decided this girl wasn’t boring.

“No take backs. I won’t let you.”

“Oh.”

Abandoning the plastic stove - a prime playtime commodity - Kimberly took the smaller girl’s hand. 

“Do you feel unbroken now?”

Kimberly made sure to look back, asking the question just loud enough for the other girl to hear. 

Sometimes, her mom told her she was too loud. She also said Kimberly needed to be sure she looked at the people she was talking to. It was stupid because honestly, most of the people Kimberly had to talk to were hardly worth her time. But it seemed to make her mom less upset and Kimberly didn’t always want to make her upset. 

“Not really. A little bit?”

Stopping in front of the cubby that held her back pack - pink, of course - Kimberly pulled out her strawberry jelly sandwich.

Kimberly didn’t like jelly but she liked pink. 

The chocolate stuff her mom hid in the back of the cupboard tasted so much better but it wasn’t pink so Kimberly let her mom think she had hidden the chocolate stuff really well. It made Kimberly feel kind of stupid but it seemed to make her mom happy. It also meant Kimberly could sneak some whenever her parents weren’t looking and they always just blamed each other. 

Honestly Kimberly didn’t know how they fell for it every time.

“Here. I remember mommy said food makes daddy better. Otherwise he’s a bear. Which is stupid because bears eat like berries and daddy hates berries.” 

Kimberly handed half of her sandwich off.

“I like berries. But I’m not a bear.”

Mouth full of sandwich Kimberly hummed, nodding her head appreciatively. The girl didn’t look like a bear and she sure didn’t look like her dad. 

“Good. Mommy says I can’t have a pet yet. I think that means bears too.”

Which was good because as Kimberly swallowed, watching the other girl nibble on her half of the sandwich, she kind of wanted to keep her. If she was a bear, Kimberly probably couldn’t keep her no matter how much she tried to tell her parents. Sometimes they just didn’t listen and Kimberly found it all very annoying. 

“I want a dog but mom says they’re dirty and stupid.”

Kimberly kind of thought they were too, or at least her neighbour’s was, but dogs made the other girl’s eyes light up and Kimberly kind of wanted them to stay that way. Because this girl wasn’t broken and Kimberly was going to love her.

“One day we’ll have a dog, okay?”

Even if Kimberly thought dogs were pretty stupid and dirty.

“Can we name him Donut?”

Theirs would just have to be different. 

“Donut? Uhh, sure, I guess. Why not.” 

*

“God damn it, Donut!”

Storming into the living room, Kimberly searched for the stupid ball of fluff that had decimated yet another pair of her shoes. 

“Awe, don’t be yelling, babe. What’s wrong?” 

In a huff, Kimberly turned to Trini, hoisting her pair of heels for the other to see. It looked like a cheese grater mated with a beautiful shoe and their offspring was indescribable catastrophe.

“Don’t babe me, your-”

“Our.”

Kimberly rolled her eyes but nevertheless accepted the correction.

“Our stupid dog just murdered another pair of my shoes. Like honestly, do they have some kind of beacon that screams _‘Donut, eat me. Eat me!’_?”

Out of the corner of her eyes, Kimberly caught the unacceptably happy waggle of a wiry tail. It was like he was taunting her, even out of her direct line of sight. It was like he _knew_ her true weakness and capitalized on it every time. 

It just wasn’t fair. 

“Hey, I’ll talk to him, babe, please don’t pout.”

Kimberly didn’t pout. She just really liked those heels. She was also very tired and late for her own meeting and okay maybe Kimberly did pout but it certainly wasn’t an everyday sort of thing.

“I’m not pouting. I’m just not smiling.”

If the half crooked smile made her heart leap in the slightest, Kimberly refused to let it show. 

Honestly, after almost two decades Kimberly would have thought the way Trini caught her attention would have waned. But it never did and as each day passed Kimberly felt all the more enthralled and perhaps every bit as in love as that first day.

Not that she would tell anyone other than Donut that. And maybe Trini too because Kimberly made a promise and she never broke her promises. Just ask her grandparents who Kimberly still won’t hug because they still smell funny.


End file.
